Doing Whatever Snow Does
by let-the-storm-rage-0n
Summary: Elsa and Anna like to go to skiing resort on holidays, Elsa being the graceful snow master, Anna mashing down the hill like a snowball. And then Elsa has to nurse Anna in their warm cozy cottage for the rest of the holidays. Always. Every year. (slight icest, modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

In an effort to rebuild the bond between the two sisters, Anna had decided to take on skiing. And what better teacher that her dear sister Elsa? (slight icest, modern AU)

* * *

**Chapter I**

_rap rap rap_

"Fiymohminsplease," an exhausted Elsa slurred. In an effort to rebuild the bond between the two sisters, Anna had decided to take on skiing. And what better teacher that her dear sister Elsa?

"Elsa, come on, let's go before the lines get any longer!"

Ugh. Does that girl even know the meaning of sleep? "Anna-please, just give me five more minutes, a queen does need her beauty sleep you know," mumbled Elsa, tired from being kept up by Anna's loud snores. Even a wall separating them couldn't keep the sound from traveling.

Being pulled back into her dark fantasyland, Elsa's eyes fluttered shut again.

_rap rap rap_

"Elsa, WAKE UP!" Anna shouted with such ferocity that people rooms away could hear. Elsa jolted awake, annoyed by the fact that her sister could just be so loud, but make it seem so _goddamn_ attractive. _C'mon you dick, just get out of bed and open that door._

Sluggishly walking to the door, she yanked it open, revealing a bright-eyed Anna decked out in ski gear and a smile that stretched from the east to the west. Elsa grumbled and flopped down onto her bed again. _Say something to her, asshole. She's trying to encourage you to get up, otherwise you'll just stay here and wallow in you pathetic little thoughts._

That smile faltered, then quickly broke into a grin. "C'mon Els, you promised. And a queen should _not_ break her promises," said Anna disapprovingly, as she forced the blinds open. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," chanted Anna, saying the lines she had said so many years ago. Still half asleep, Elsa mentally chuckled to herself.

Elsa opened her eyes, hissing at the sharp sunlight. Stumbling her way across her tiny hotel room, she made her way to the bathroom. _Fuuckkk._ The running tap water had not yet warmed up, but against her better judgement, Elsa chose to wash her face with the freezing water.

Really opening her eyes for the first time that morning, Elsa scoped out her room. Besides the messy pile of clothes and a suitcase that resembled a tattered rag, there stood Anna. Beautiful, loving, kind Anna. Elsa couldn't supress her dopey grin. _Jesus Christ-she just looked so damn amazing with the sunlight behind her. Like a little angel._

Masking her flushed face, Elsa quickly changed into her ski gear, before looking at Anna and simply marveling in her beauty.

"Elsa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is actually the first Fanfic I've ever written. Thanks to all who favorited, viewed, and followed. If you ever have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to state them.

* * *

**Chapter II**

A gentle breeze blew over the pair of chuckling sisters as they waited in line for the easiest slope. Though Elsa had taken Anna skiing multiple times, Anna never seemed to get the hang of it.

"Elsa! We can't all be as graceful as you are in this poofy frozen water. Seriously, wait up!" Anna yelled, frantically trying to dodge and weave between the younger children and their mothers.

_Wait a second. Did she just call me graceful?_ Elsa could help but allow a goofy grin to spread across her face. Groaning loudly, she muttered back "It's called snow, dumbass."

Mothers gasped and quickly clamped their hands over their children's ears. Elsa looked down, in mock embarrassment, but Anna caught the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Anna simply stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Once back on flat ground, Anna huffed loudly, her breath creating steam that curled upwards, disappearing into the sky. "Els, I'm hungry. Let's head back in our room and get something to eat. Pleeaase?" _How the fuck can I say no to her? Ugh. Probably have to agree, before she does that cute little pout of hers._

"Aww, Anna we've only skiied for an hour. Are you really ready to give up this early?" taunted Elsa. Anna's face fell. _Fuck. Way to ruin your sister's self esteem. That was hell of a dick move._ Mentally wincing, she braced herself to look at Anna's slightly crestfallen face. _Great job fucktard, way to encourage her._

Hurriedly, Elsa changed the subject. Tentatively extending her hand out, she laced her fingers between Anna's. Remembering Anna's remark on how much she loved chocolate cake, Elsa declared, "C'mon kiddo, let's go see if the bakery we passed by this morning still has some of that delicious chocolate cake." With that, Anna instantly brightened up, eyes shining at the exciting prospect of the irresistible dessert.

The sisters pulled off their skis and goggles quickly, tempted by the smells of chocolate cake wafting from the nearby bakery. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and immediately started rushing towards the smell. Sometimes that little girl could be an animal. Elsa quickly dodged poles and passersby. _Damn, is this what it feels like to have a hyper dog? Still, at least she's excited._

"Slow down before you hurt yourself! Or other people!"

Anna only smirked back and decided to stop. When Elsa caught up, Anna's smirk intensified. "Not so good on land as you are on snow, eh Snow Queen?" _Damn, she got me good._ Elsa fixed Anna with a glare, that quickly softened into a loving gaze.

* * *

Hand in hand, they began to make their way up the stairs that led to the bakery. _I wish we could always be like this._ Elsa glanced at Anna, and saw only beauty. With that beauty, however, Elsa felt guilt. Guilt that she banished herself into her own room so that she never saw Anna grow up. Guilt that she had such selfish feelings for her sister. Guilt that she spent so much of her life thinking that she would hurt Anna that she never spent time with her.

Anna caught Elsa's eye and blushed. "Elsa, you look like you've seen the world's hottest prince. Snap out of it, will ya?"

Elsa quickly averted her gaze, flustered. _I've just seen the world's most gorgeous princess._ _If only you knew how much I loved you Anna. If only you knew._ "Just appreciating nature's beauty Anna, just appreciating nature's beauty," came Elsa's curt reply. Fortunately for her though, they'd finally gotten to the end of the stairs, to the place where chocolate cake waited for them.

Pushing the door, only to find out she had to pull, Anna let out an exasperated sigh. "This is karma for you rushing into things all the time," chuckled Elsa. _Heh, now we're even._ Anna only pouted back, unwillingly accepting the truth. Elsa's heart stopped, only focused on that pout._ You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine, Anna._

Strolling into the bakery, a waitress came up to the sisters, greeting them with a warm smile. "Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for a lovely couple like you two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I've been kinda busy with finals and what not so the progress of this story is going by pretty slowly. Sorry about the delay!**

* * *

Chapter III

Wait. What? "Oh no- um -actually, we're …" Elsa stuttered, blushing furiously, not meeting the questioning gaze of the waitress._ Lady, are you for real?_

Anna however, either didn't see the awkwardness in the question, or chose to completely avoid it. Undeterred, she smiled wide and brightly asked, "We came for that delicious smell, could you please seat us?" _What? Did she- no she definitely heard correctly. I'm so confused._

Taking Elsa's hand once more, Anna guided her away from the bustling families into a small quiet corner with a beautiful view.

Elsa refused to meet Anna's gaze, still a bit flustered from their encounter with the waitress. She simply stared out the window, admiring the majestic view of the snow-capped mountain.

* * *

After stuffing themselves with chocolate cake to their hearts' desire, the sisters headed back to the slopes.

Time passed quickly as they zipped and raced along the bunny slope. Narrowly missing the children still learning how to ski, the sisters chased each other. "Anna, you've finally gotten the hang of it. I never dreamed that I'd see this day," Elsa exclaimed, clearly ecstatic that her younger sister was finally comfortable in her element._ But I'd give everything to be in hers._

Anna face fell, and she stuck her tongue out "What's that supposed to mean, Elsa, am I not good enough for you? Am I just too clumsy?" _Actually, you're too good for me. See, this is exactly what happens. Now shut up before you make her completely doubt herself, you dick._

Masking her guilt, Elsa grinned, "No, no kiddo, you've got it all wrong. I'm just fucking proud of you, ya know? Tell ya what, we'll go on the bunny slope one more time and I'll take you to a more difficult slope, alright?"

Instantly, Anna brightened up, excited that she was finally able to level up in her sister's eyes. "Yeah sure, but after can we go back to the hotel? I'm tired and this jacket makes me look poofier than I actually am." _There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how good you look, Anna._

* * *

At the top of the slope, Elsa and Anna began to make their way down the slope. Neither was determined to let the other win their little race.

_ZIP_

Elsa went numb as she hit the ground. _What the fuck cut me off?_ She spotted the back of a tall guy, showing off on his snowboard.

Elsa suddenly shifted gears, her nerves on the edge. Some douchebag had cut _her_ off on his snowboard. _That retard, I'll show him._ Going completely ballistic, she raced forward, catching up to the stranger that had knocked her over.

"Hey you, yeah you, with the idiotic snowboard!" Elsa couldn't hold back. She had panicked, been angry, but now she was mad beyond belief. _What if he'd cut in front of Anna?_ "Watch where you're going!"

Taking off his sunglasses, he glared at Elsa. "Well aren't you a feisty little thing?"

When his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight reflected from the snow, he saw Elsa. His gaze softened into some sort of devilishly handsome look. _The fuck does he think he's doing?_ Giving Elsa a half smirk, he announced, "the name's Jack, Jack Frost." Elsa's harsh glare never softened. _Oh my god, is he fucking flirting with me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Managed to finish two. Didn't get enough time to really review it, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Jack tried a different tactic. "Baby, lets just call it quits. Give me your number and we'll call it even, aight?'

Elsa only stared in disbelief. "Who the fuck would give you their number?" she snarled, shocked that he would even ask such a thing. "What you did back there was hella rude and reckless, you could've hurt someone." And by someone she'd meant Anna.

_Oh shit. Anna._ In her panic she'd completely forgotten about Anna. "I-uh-I have to go, but I swear if you do that again, I will tear off your pathetic little testicles and feed them to the wolves," threatened Elsa.

"Wait, don't go!" Jack pleaded. Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I mean like, you haven't even given me your number yet!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine, but I don't have a pen. We can use your blood if you'd like."

Jack laughed aloud. Grinning, he reassured Elsa, "Hey, I gotchu covered." With that, he pulled a pen out his pocket. "Scribble away."

Elsa was content with scrawling a fake number, but something made her write her actual number. She grabbed Jack's hand and scrawled her number, signing it with "don't ever call me." "Here," she practically growled, eager to find her sister. _Fuckfuckfuck is Anna okay?_

Jack glanced at the number, grinned and winked at her. "See ya later, Frosty." _The nerve! What the fuck did he just call me?_

Skiing down the remainder of the slope, stomach fluttering with butterflies from god knows what, she desperately looked around for her sister. _Where is she? Godammit, she'd better not be in any sort of trouble!_

Suddenly a pair of glove-covered hands covered her eyes, accompanied by soft feminine giggles that sounded strangely familiar. "Anna?" Elsa tentatively asked.

The giggles burst out into laughter. "What kept you so long? Were you just afraid that I would beat you? 'Cause I did." Anna said proudly. Elsa just rolled her eyes, mentally grinning to herself.

Elsa was suddenly attacked by a storm of feelings that she couldn't figure out. Wanting to sort things out in her mind, she excused herself. "Listen kiddo, I'm kinda tired and I wanna hit the sack. You coming, or do you wanna tackle that big slope by yourself?" Elsa faked a yawn, and looked at Anna, waiting for a response.

However, Anna was determined to be a better skier and wanted to show her sister her improvement. Deciding to stay back and try that slope by herself, she shook her head, looking at Elsa apologetically, "Nah, Els, I think I'm going to practice more, so I can beat you every time we race!"

"Alright then, make sure you stay out of trouble. Be back in at least an hour, or else I will personally go out there and find you and let my temper out on you," Elsa said affectionately, giving the younger girl a kiss on the forehead.

Anna giggled, tiptoed up to her sister, and planted her lips on the older girl's cheek. "Later, Els!"

Elsa only stared back in amazement, slightly flushed by the kiss from Anna. She forced herself to react normally. "See ya, Anna!"

Then the two parted ways amid the ski resort.

* * *

**A/N: not really sure where to go with the story atm :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Again, not enough time to really revise and crap. just got back from an honor band concert and i'm so tired. thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! yall give me motivation to continue :)

* * *

Chapter V

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

"Unff who is this?" Groaning, Anna answered her phone.

"Hey Frosty, you still asleep? It's like _nine_ in the morning, don't you have someone to beat up?" Confused Anna once again asked, "Who _are_ you?"

"It's me, Jack Frost, ya know, the _incredibly hot guy_ that you met yesterday on the slopes?"

Anna bolted up, and her eyebrows shot straight to her forehead. Remembering Elsa's flustered face, she narrowed her eyes, "Hey, look-I don't know you, and I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh...okay then, well, sorry to bother you. Bye,"came the dejected reply.

Slamming the phone down, she immediately began to get dressed. She needed answers and knew_ just_ the person to question.

* * *

_rap rap rap_

"Elsa, it's time for breakfast, are you ready to go yet?" Anna asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff and we'll go, kay?" Elsa called out, scrambling to grab her stuff and join her sister outside.

"Morning kiddo, sleep well?" grinned Anna as Elsa stepped out the door.

Playfully punching her, Elsa faked an angry face, "Hey, that's my line!"

Anna winked and rolled her eyes.

* * *

To their surprise and delight, the breakfast buffet was serving chocolate cake for dessert. After finding a table, the sisters raced off to find their favorite dishes.

Making her way to the chilled foods section, Elsa set her eyes on some yogurt and fruit salad.

_ZIP_

Elsa jumped at the sudden movement.

A smooth voice appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Frosty, what's shaking?" _Holy fuck, not this dude again. I've had it with his shit._

Elsa straightened up herself, and gave Jack a cool and collected smile, "Remember what I said about tearing off your pathetic little testicles? I gave that up."

Jack feigned a look of relief. "Thank god."

"Instead, I'm going to skin you alive, tear you apart limb for limb, then _slowly_ cut off your testicles," Elsa said through gritted teeth, ignoring the glances from men and women alike. _I just want to get my fucking food, dude. Leave me alone._

Jack faked a look of terror, that eventually turned into amusement. He ran his hand through his unruly gray hair, and sheepishly said, "Hey, I know you kinda like hate me, but can we at least talk this out? I don't wanna pretty girl to hate me-not that you hate me I hope, because I like you a lot-wait, what? Well like, I don't want you to hate me for the rest of my life. I'll meet you up for dinner tonight, how's that?"

Elsa jerked back, shocked. _Did this sucker just ask me out on a date?_

Not sure how to respond, she shrugged and stammered, "Uuhhhhh…" _What should I say? _

Taking her response as a yes, Jack took the initiative and smiled warmly, "Alright then, it's settled. We're meeting here at six, don't be late okay?"

With that, Jack left, heading back to his table, grinning as his friends gave him thumbs up and winks. _What did I get myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for no update! Finals week is this week so its been kinda stressful

* * *

Chapter VI

"We haven't got all day, Anna, come _on_!" said an exasperated Elsa. Following their breakfast, the sisters decided to try the double green diamond slope, an easy level. Taking the ski lift, they arrived at the top of the mountain. In the brochure Elsa had brought, it pointed out the paths to take that weren't too difficult.

Confident, eyes twinkling, eager to show her sister, Anna decided to back up to get as much momentum as possible. _When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Because you're amazing just the way you are._

"Let's see you beat me this time!"called back Anna, blowing raspberries.

Giving herself a boost from her ski poles, Anna jerked forward, speeding down the slope.

"Anna, wait, we don't know this trail well enough to go that fast yet!" Elsa frantically yelled, racing after her sister. _Holy shit. What am I getting myself into?_

Zipping down the slope, Elsa found it easy to guide the path, signs were everywhere, and she was used to snow.

But she still couldn't find Anna.

Pushing her speed and arching her back, the wind in her face, Elsa continued to rush ahead. Turning here and there, she began to become more frightened.

_CRASH_

In her panic, her had not realized that someone was in front of her.

"Hey, this line's for the _most_ experienced skiers, for the highly _elite. _It's a fucking double black diamond. Ya wanna get killed out there?" came a gruff voice.

Elsa's eyes widened. _I bet Anna's down there._

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream shattered Elsa's ears.

You dumb fuck up. _You just jinxed her, bitch._

"Heh, looks like another one's out for the season," grinned the gruff voice once again.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Bracing herself, Elsa slide herself forward, preparing for the gusts of wind that would hit her face from her sheer speed. "Anna! Anna!" she called out, desperate to hear any sort of reply.

And then sobs began to ring.

"Anna! Kiddo, I'm coming for you!" Elsa once again yelled, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the voice.

"Elsa, please! I-it hurts…"broke off the voice, slowly becoming more sobs.

Seeing a broken figure in the snow, Elsa yanked off her skis, awkwardly running in her snow boots.

Collapsing in fron of Anna, she hurriedly asked"Baby, please, tell me where it hurts," Elsa's eyes knit with concern, heart in knots.

"My l-leg, I-I-I think I broke it," Anna said, bringing another round of sobs.

"Oh Anna-" Elsa's voice broke, and finally allowed her tears of guilt to spill. "I should've been the one to keep you safe. But I didn't." _I said I would always be there for you, but I wasnt. What am I suppose to do, when the best part of me was always you?_

_I don't deserve you._

"-you." Elsa jerked back, not realizing she had spoke aloud.

Anna's eyes shone with compassion, "Of course you deserve me, you've protected me your whole life. Elsa, I love you."

Elsa's tears grew into a stream, "I-I'm so sorry. I got someone to call for help, they'll be here in a sec, okay baby? Don't give up on me now okay?"

* * *

When the sirens rang, the flashing red lights in view, Elsa got up, frantically waving around her arms. "Anna! They're here!"

Anna only managed a small smile in return, eager to rid herself of pain. "I really screwed up this time, huh sis? I really am nothing compared to you" _I'd give everything just to be your anything._

"No, Anna-please-don't think that way," Elsa pleaded, while loading Anna up on the snowmobile."You're going to be safe this time, trust me alright?"

Gazing at Elsa, Anna held up a shaking hand wiping away tears from Elsa's cheeks. Letting a small whimper, she realized a medic had pricked her with a sedative. Elsa's heart wrenched. She wished nothing more than to share the pain that was tormenting her sister.

"I'll always trust you, Els." Then the drugs had begun to take effect, pulling Anna into the darkness.

* * *

**Post A/N: **Expect irregular uplaods (if you don't think they're irregular already) Thanks for enjoying!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Finals week is killing me. and r9k Elsa is Suffering.**

* * *

Chapter VII

It was three when Anna had awoken. Slightly cowering at the piercing whiteness of the walls, she struggled to remember where she was.

"Elsa?" she called out, hoping that she would be near.

Elsa came sprinting in, a dopey grin on her face. "Hey sleepyhead! You're finally awake!"

Anna tried to sit up, wanting to embrace her sister in a bear hug.

"Ah-ah-ah, doctor's orders. No moving around!" Elsa sternly said, wagging a finger. Then the stern look melted. "Oh, who am I kidding, come here, kid!"

Anna looked frustrated. "But can I go back to the hotel? I wanna go back with you!"

Elsa looked at her with loving eyes. _Are you the moon? Because even when it's dark you still seem to shine._

"Yeah, I've gotten clearance from the hospital, you can come back with me. Apparently your break wasn't too bad."

Elsa was delighted-her sister was going to be okay, and they were going back to the hotel. "Want some hot chocolate or anything? Just tell me, and I'll get it for you," Elsa said, wanting her sister to feel as comfortable as possible.

"No, just-please- would you stay with me for awhile?" Anna looked at her with huge pleading eyes._ Good luck saying no to that._

"Anna, of course. Anything for my little baby sister!" Elsa teased, grinning like a madman. She would have to ignore her thoughts about Anna for later.

Flopping down on the bed, she curled up by Anna, letting her sister's head rest on her chest. Anna look up, her lips forming a wide smile. _When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Because you're amazing just the way you are._

"Thanks for being my sister, Elsa." Anna said genuinely, incredibly grateful for such a sister.

_But I want us to be more than sisters._ Frowning slightly, Elsa inwardly blushed. There was a raging heat in between her legs, but she could do nothing so quench its thirst.

"Did-did I say something wrong?" Anna asked, afraid to have said the wrong thing again.

"No, Anna, but thank you for being mine." Elsa replied, shooting a loving look at Anna.

To make matters worse-or better- Anna had draped her arm across Elsa and fell asleep. _She looks so cute when she's asleep. I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you, Anna._

And slowly, Elsa succumbed to the darkness, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Anna's sleep was plagued with nightmares. In her dreams, Elsa had been the one to tumble down the slope, and Anna could do nothing but stay back and gaze helplessly. Letting out a scream, she abruptly awoke. Eyes coming into focus, she realized that Elsa had quietly moved her back to the hotel, this time in Elsa's room.

Seeing Elsa slumped over the table, face buried in a book, she let out a small sigh of content. Everything was alright.

Elsa whipped her head around, pleased to see Anna awake again. "Hey pretty girl, how'd you sleep?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Honestly, this was going to happen. I'm still new at writing this kind of stuff, so bear with me please.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Anna hid her nightmare filled sleep details from Elsa, telling her instead that "she slept great." "Thanks for taking care of me, Elsa, I'm such a burden sometimes!" Anna said, extremely happy. "By the way, how did you even find me on that slope? One second I was cruising, and then my speed picked up and I just couldn't stop. Well, until I fell." Anna finished sheepishly. _You're my Nemo. Even if you get lost in the great, big ocean, I'll find you._

Elsa grinned, "A little bird told me. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest." Then, she shifted her eyes from Anna and glanced at the clock. _Shit! Jack's thing. Totally forgot._ Standing up and beginning to gather her stuff, Elsa managed to stutter out a "Oh! I-uh, I need to go somewhere, Anna, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

Anna's smile turned into a pout, her eyes dropped. "But-but, I thought you said you'd stay with me."

Elsa's heart was torn. She'd never want to hurt her sister, "Oh Anna, I'll always be with you, but I really need to go somewhere. Just give me some time, please?" _To do what? To tell him that I need to look after my sister? Yeah, that'll work. Please just let me go, Anna._

Anna's saddened gaze turned into something that Elsa couldn't put her finger on.

Fury.

"Why won't you tell me where you're going? I thought we were sisters? Why won't you tell me?"Anna fired question after question, every word full of hurt and rage, tears running down her face. "You don't get to do this to me! To be all sisterly with me, and then just leave!"

Her sudden outburst had frightened Elsa. "Just let me go, Anna, I already told you, I'LL BE BACK SOON!" Elsa roared, her stress pouring out, to her unfortunate sister. She was tired. Tired of keeping her secrets. Tired of her pathetic existence. Tired of her miserable life. Tired of having such inappropriate thoughts about her sister.

"No, not this time, not any time ever! You're my sister, you're supposed to tell me what's going on!" Anna yelled, her hurt overwhelming her.

Elsa's heart was threatening to split, the hurt gaze from Anna was killing her. "Just leave me alone, it's not your business anyways!"

"Why can't you just tell me? I tell you everything, tell me something, anything, LET ME IN!" Anna hollered, hot tears spilling on the bed.

"Anna, I just can't, okay, I-I just can't," Elsa's voice was coming in shaky breaths now. Anna's fixed glare on her made her heartache, Elsa was finding it hard to breath.

"It's that Jack guy, huh. I rank below a stranger now?" Anna demanded, wanting the truth.

_What the fuck?_ Elsa stepped back, eyes wide. "How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just won't let you go." Anna rose from the bed, crutches in hand.

Advancing toward Elsa, sobs wracking her body, she cried, "Elsa, I thought you loved me, I thought we were best friends. Tell me what's going on."

Elsa backed away, pressing herself against a wall. "I-I, I can't."

A small whimper escaped Anna. Helpless, her head swam, millions of thoughts racing across her mind. The weight of her pain, both physical and mental, was too much to bear. She collapsed, crutches thrown out of the way.

"Anna, NO!" Leaning forward to catch her, Elsa fell beneath her sister.

Twisting around, Anna faced Elsa, arms shaking, barely supporting her. Their faces were just inches apart. Finally, when her arms couldn't hold her any longer, Anna let it all go. Falling on Elsa, lips deadset locked on her sister's face, she crashed their lips together, putting every ounce of pain, hurt, lust, and rage into the kiss.

_Fuck, is this really happening? What I've been dreaming about, is this for real?_ Elsa froze, in disbelief, not sure if she was imagining things.

Anna broke the kiss, face flushed with want. She growled out, "This is all I ever wanted from you, Elsa." _This is all I ever wanted from you, too._

Elsa whimpered, her eyes closed in complete bliss.

_Falling in love is only half of what I want._

_Staying in love with you till forever is the other._

Leaning forward again, Anna locked lips one more time, this time with Elsa kissing back for all she was worth.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** sorry for the temp hiatus :L finals were kinda terrible soooo. but yeah im new at writing really smutty stuff, so this took a while.

* * *

Chapter IX

_Holy fuck._ Her sister was such a good kisser. Elsa had never imagined their first time to be like this. It was a thousand, no millions of times better than what she had dared to dream of.

Their lips were locks, their tongues, keys. Pressing herself onto Elsa's body, Anna deepened the kiss. Their bodies molded together, like they were made for each other, each girl's eyes were closed in utter bliss. Pulling away to breathe, Elsa whimpered at the loss of contact, then went completely red at the noise. Anna dreamily gazed at Elsa, a grin playing on her lips. As if on cue, Elsa's eyes fluttered open, almost fainting at the sight of the redhead, who was gazing at her, eyes darkened with lust. The arousal in the air was so heavy, Elsa felt like she was about to be crushed.

Anna roughly grabbed at Elsa's wrists, pressing them against the ground. Her eyes trailed along the blonde's body, smirking when she saw her face flushed with arousal. Anna's fingers had a mind of their own. She began undressing Elsa, admiring her lithe body, fingers tantalisingly close to brushing her skin.

"Do you still need another reason to stay, _Elsa_?" the redhead purred, her fingers slowly ghosted across the blonde's body.

Elsa's breath hitched at that, and she let out a throaty moan. "Ohh, Anna, why didn't you ever tell me?" Elsa huskily asked.

"Oh Elsa, why did you never _tell me_?" Anna cheekily replied, biting her lip. _Oh you little minx._ And with that, Elsa's arms grabbed the back of Anna's head, pulling her down, fingers tangling with hair, and locking lips once again.

The blonde's hands slowly traveled, over the curves of Anna's sides, kneading her ass as if it was dough. She familiarized her hands with Anna's curves, her scars, and sensitive spots. _Let me map the constellations on your skin. Let me mark you. Let them know you are now mine._ That was enough for Anna to push deeper into Elsa, her good leg tangling around Elsa's.

Anna tore her lips from Elsa's and began to gently kiss Elsa's neck, tongue darting out and leaving a trail of kisses. Teeth grazed Elsa's ear, and she moaned out Anna's name. _Is this real life? Am I dreaming?_

Grinning at this change, Anna bit down, eliciting a throaty moan from the older girl.

Tremors shook through Elsa every time skin met wetness, and what Anna's lips didn't cover, her tongue did. When she had found her mark, Anna bit down on the nape of Elsa's neck, leaving Elsa mewing and whining, clawing at Anna's back.

Anna leaned forward, arching her back, pushing her breasts against Elsa's. "You're mine." The words were whispered against Elsa's lips, before she continued her assault on Elsa's neck.

"Annaaaa." Elsa moaned. _This feels so fucking good._

Elsa's hand flew to stop Anna, and the sudden movement abruptly ended the assault. Elsa willed herself to sit up.

"You- do you not like it?" Anna asked, her eyebrows kneading in concern, but eyes clouded with lust.

Without saying anything, Elsa scooped up Anna and gently laid her on the bed. Anna was still confused, hot and turned on, she was beginning to become frustrated. Elsa lowered herself onto Anna, straddling her hips. Her eyes were dark with lust, and their faces were so close their noses touched. Leaning further forward, Elsa brushed her lips past Anna's.

"No Anna, you're mine." And Elsa crashed their lips together, her fingers laced between locks of red hair, tongue begging for entrance.

* * *

Post: I have no experience writing these so feedback would be appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Honestly school's been kinda stressful. and my life in general. sorry for the late update, i'm not exactly sure how to end the story D:

* * *

Chapter X

_And Anna allowed._

_Elsa's tongue explored every inch of Anna's mouth. She tastes like chocolate. Their tongues battling for dominance, names being moaned. Anna arched her back towards Elsa, Elsa rolled her hips toward Anna. The friction by the movement caused both girls to lose control, and their fingers began to travel once more._

* * *

The sky was dark by the time Elsa had awoken. Naked, tangled with her sister, she jerked back. _Fuck. What have I done?_ Trying to carefully untangle herself from Anna, Elsa averted her gaze from Anna's lush, naked body, illuminated by moonlight.

In a flash, Anna's hands snaked their way up Elsa's body, and grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling Elsa down again.

_What now?_

"Oh no you don't, Els. I finally have you where I want you, and don't ever think about shutting me out again." Anna dreamily mumbled, a devilish grin playing on her lips. Elsa responded by burrowing herself in Anna's warmth, settling comfortably on Anna's chest.

"What now? What are we going to tell the others?" Elsa fretted, idly playing with Anna's hair. Doubts nagged at her, and Elsa felt overwhelmed.

_This is wrong._

_This needs to stop._

Anna sat up, and pulled Elsa's face close, where their noses touched. "We tell the world to fuck off, because I love you, and that's all that ever mattered." Anna determinedly said, eyes sparkling as if she held the universe in there.

And then touching foreheads with Elsa, she softly whispered, "If I told you I'm trying to get in to your heart, would you let me in?"

And all Elsa could do was to lightly kiss her sister's tip of her nose, and embrace her in a tight hug, bodies molding together. They were one, they were together, they were united. _A thousand painters working for a thousand years could not create a beauty that equals you._

* * *

Morning came, lights shining upon Elsa's face. She stirred in her slumber, then managed to break free from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Looking down to gaze at Anna, her eyes swept across Anna's body.

_I wish time would freeze._

_So we could stay like this._

_Us. Tangled together, sunlight grazing her freckled cheeks, her beauty-forever mine to watch upon._

And Elsa looked at Anna and smiled.

_She is mine. Forever until forever meets the end._

And with that, Elsa snuggled closer to Anna and hugged her, ghosting kisses along her freckled cheeks.

Wearily, Anna blinked her eyes open. "I've missed you too, Elsa."

* * *

When they could sleep no longer, and rumbling stomachs signaled the food alert, Elsa and Anna began to get dressed.

"Do me." Anna commanded.

_Round two already?_

But instead Anna was gesturing towards her bra, and with a sigh, Elsa clipped it onto Anna.

"What are you ever going to do without me, Anna?" teased Elsa, winking and batting her eyelashes.

"See, that's the problem, I'm never leaving you again." Anna replied, and turned around to kiss Elsa, pouring her love and passion into it.

And that's how Elsa knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: at this point its kinda stupid to keep apologizing for late updates because all my updates are late. and im sorry about that. thanks for reading though! All you guys are great! **

* * *

Chapter IX

Heading down to the lobby, the smell of food enticing them, Elsa and Anna grabbed plates and entered the line for the breakfast buffet. A variety of fruits and breakfast grains decorated each of the sisters' plates.

As they were looking for an available table for two, wisps of grey hair caught Elsa's eyes.

"Anna, wait here, I need to get something sorted out." Elsa muttered, turning to face Jack Frost.

"No, you're never going to leave me. I'm going with you." Anna defiantly said, putting her trayful of food down, and hobbling towards her sister.

_Ahh fuck it. She deserves to know._

So with a sigh, Elsa led Anna towards Jack.

_He's asleep._

_Oh. Fuck. he must've been waiting._

A strange feeling overwhelmed Elsa. In a strange mirth, Elsa realized that while Jack was down here waiting for Elsa, she was upstairs, about to fuck her adorable little sister.

About to bang her adorable little brains out.

_How the fuck do I wake him up?_ "Hey, jackass!" Elsa said, prodding Jack with a finger.

Startled, Jack yelped, "What hmm? I'm up, I'm up!" _Well that did the trick._ Then blinking to focus his eyes, he saw Elsa. "Oh, hey Frosty," he purred. _Eww. Gross._

The hands clinging onto Elsa clenched. Anna's eyes burned with raw anger and a hint of jealousy. She pushed Elsa out of the way and sized herself up against Jack. Eyes boring holes into Jack, she pulled fistfuls of his shirt, and menacingly said, " **Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Call. Her. That.**" Anna was practically growling every word, carefully enunciating every syllable, making sure her message was clear. _Oh that is hot._

Her sister defending her, Elsa was slightly turned on, her face starting to burn.

Jack's eyes glistened with mock fear, and he asked, "Oh yeah? Who do you think you are, shrimp? You're pretty hot for some crippled kid." _Woah. No one calls my sister hot except for me. You just messed with the wrong girl, jackass._

Anna saw red.

And when her fist connected with Jack's jaw, a smug grin crossed her face. Turning back and curtsying daintily to the crowd around her, she faced Elsa, who was burning with embarrassment by now.

"Now that dickhead will never bother you anymore, Els," Anna cheerfully said, and dragged Elsa back to their table to finish their meal.

Elsa could only stammer and nod.

_Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more._

* * *

"Hey, stop staring, you're getting food all over the table!" Anna cheekily grinned.

Startled, Elsa met her sister's eyes. Coming up with a lame subject to quickly change the topic, she stammered, "Wow, Anna-you were incredible. What am I ever going to do without you?"

"Remember what I told you? I'm never going to leave you. Now finish your food, It's our last day, and I want it to be a day that I'll never forget." Anna said, tongue darting out to lick her lips, eyes looking innocently into Elsa's. Elsa's heart lurched, and she could only goofily grin at Anna.

_What are we going to do when we go back home?_

_What are we going to say?_

* * *

Post: so im thinking one more chapter to wrap up everything. k?


End file.
